Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa, another default Magical Battle Arena character released on the official game. Very difficult to use, but her combos are particularly superior to other characters, with the exception of Hoshizora Sarara and Nowel Diastasis , however Fate is able to excellently combo through both melee and ranged, allowing maximum potential of combos. To most beginner players, she is usually thought as an abusive character because of Haken Saber, however Plasma Lancer is the key to chaining and keeping the opponent pressured. Changing between the Sonic Form and Normal allows different capabilities, and it is important to recognize the significance. Her counters are rather weak, so it is important to keep steady damage upon your opponent and not letting them have an opening. Mid-Ranger Close-Range Combat Tanker (in Sonic Form) Origins A blonde haired, naive girl who was abused by her ruthless mother. Fate remained blindly and unquestioningly loyal to Precia and carries out her search for the Jewel Seeds. Those searches made her cross ways with Nanoha, causing her eventually to reveal her true self and be a kid. In the end of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, her "mother", Precia, died. Her weapon is Bardiche and her familiar is Arf, who is always loyal to her and was her only friend before she met Nanoha. She is said to be quiet and reflective, and that she has extremely beautiful, lonely eyes. Storyline To be filled. Controls ArrowKeys - Move A - Bardiche goes into scythe form and slashes opponent. It can chain up to 5 hits, 7 in Sonic Form (SX). A (Hold) - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying A (Hold) + Up Arrow - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying above you A (Hold) + Down Arrow - hit opponent with Bardiche, send them flying below you Z - Uses Photon Lancer, one at a time. It can chain up to 3 hits, and only 1 in Sonic Form (SX). Z (Hold) - nothing X - Shield X + Up - Teleport in front of opponent (Must be close) X + Down - Teleport behind opponent. (Must be close) C - Dash (Use this with arrow keys to Dash) Q - Move up W - Move down D - Change target (Obviously requires multiple opponents) S - Charge Stamina Bar. S + A - Fires 8 shots of Plasma Lancer. If charged full, it'll shoot 16 shots.When shot, press SA again to redirect it towards your opponent. S + Z - Bardiche shoots Haken Saber. the longer you hold the keys, the more powerful it becomes, and longer range. On release, it will follow the opponent targeted. S + X - Fate's outfit changes into "Sonic Form" speed may be increased. Stamina bar decreased less. Melee hits increase to 7 while ranged hits decrease to 1. S + C - Burst mode. Fate's Bardiche goes into Zanber mode. S + C + A - Fate unleashes Plasma Zanber Beaker. Works the same way as a Starlight Breaker. Only on burst mode. S + C + Z - Jet Zanber. She first throws a shockwave at the target, then swings Bardiche Assault in Zanber form. The energy blade of the Zanbar grows to many times its typical size, so Fate can slash through a target that would ordinarily be out of range. Can only be used on last bar of HP. Only on burst mode. See also Nanoha Takamachi Fate Testarossa StS Category:Characters Category:Magical Battle Arena